Milling cutter is a rotary cutter with one or more milling cutter inserts, and it is mainly used for machining a flat surface, a stage and a groove, and shaping a surface and cutting off a work piece, etc., on a milling machine by cutting off the margin of the work piece in turn via each milling cutter insert intermittently. In order to recycle the cutter wheel base of the milling cutter, the existing milling cutter often employs a combined structure of a milling cutter insert and a milling cutter.
The current milling cutter inserts often employ a single tip design, because the current milling cutter inserts generally employs a positioning mode by clamping, and if a cutter tip is designed in the clamped part, the clamped site may be abraded, and hence the working reliability of the milling cutter may be affected.
After the milling cutter is mounted onto the main shaft of the milling machine, the main shaft is actuated. With the rotation of the milling cutter wheel, the milling cutter inserts that are mounted onto the outer-ring of the milling cutter may carry out a milling and machining work. The base of a traditional milling cutter usually employs a single structure (e.g., an aluminum alloy structure), and problems of poor positioning or machining deviation, etc., tend to occur in the case of long working time and high working frequency, thus the stability needs to be improved urgently. Moreover, because the positioning structure often employs a positioning mode by clamping, the number of milling cutter insert that can be mounted cannot be further increased under the premise that the reliability is guaranteed, thus the further improvement of the machining efficiency is limited.